Happy Endings
by sparklinglemonade
Summary: So, black coffee it was  but don't worry, the story has a happy ending . Jade/Beck, set during the pilot.


Jade West usually didn't drink her coffee black. Surprising, right? No, Jade wasn't a black coffee girl - a little milk, two of the _brown_ sugar packets, that's how she liked it. That morning, though, she'd been running late, and the idiot behind the counter at her least favorite, but most convenient coffee shop must've had some sort of developmental deformity. It had taken him over three minutes to pour some coffee over a cup full of ice, and Jade hadn't really had the time to put in her milk and sugar packets (she'd been running late as it was - after putting her Mother to bed and calling her into work like she did nearly every morning, she'd barely had time to call Beck and tell him to wake the fuck up before starting on her eye make up. Being Jade wasn't fucking _easy_, but that was besides the point), and had simply ripped the cup out of the guy's hand and walked out (without paying, because she wasn't stupid).

So, black coffee it was (but don't worry, the story has a happy ending).

Within the first thirteen seconds of stepping on campus, someone's at her side talking about the new girl. It's Cat (which isn't surprising, considering Cat never stops talking), who Jade smiles at (she has a soft spot for Cat, which probably is surprising, but shut up, she's allowed to care) until she hears her say, "Girl from the big showcase! She goes here now, she likes cats too!"

Jade blinks at her, raising a brow, and her lips curl into a snarl, "She _goes_ here now, yeah," she mutters, "doesn't mean we all have to _like_ her." (If it wasn't already clear - which it probably _wasn't_ to Cat, at least, - Jade didn't like the new girl. Jade didn't like _anyone_, especially if they were _new_.)

"_I_ think she's pretty," Cat comments, absentmindedly. Jade rolls her eyes and stomps off without saying goodbye. She finds Beck at his locker, peering into the transparent door, a look of confusion on his face. She leans against the lockers next to him, nudging him lightly with her boot.

"Looking for something?" She asks softly, rolling her eyes when he presses a distracted kiss to her kneecap, then returns to searching, "It's impossible to hide things in there, you know that right?"

"Shush," he mutters, running a hand through his hair and frowning. He finally reaches into the locker, looking away as his tongue pokes through his lips in concentration, and smiles in satisfaction as he pulls a bagel wrapped in saran wrap out from the bottom. He shoves it into his bag, before standing up and pressing a real kiss to her lips. She lets her eyes roll closed, because after the shitty morning she'd had, she kind of needed this, but before she even realizes what's going on, he's pulled back and mumbled a, "g'morning," into her hair, and walked off.

Jade scowls, sighing to herself before following Beck to Sikowitz's class - though, not quickly enough apparently. She walks in to find a girl she's never seen before with her hands all over Beck. She grips her coffee cup until her knuckles turn white, the plastic crumpling slightly in her hand and scowls, storming towards them.

So, _this_ was the new girl. _Great_.

She yells at her (she yells at everyone, though, who is this _Tori_ and why should she get special treatment?) and tugs Beck away, glaring at him.

"Stop it," he mumbles, giving her that Beck look. The one that said _I'm not going anywhere so stop being such a bitch_ - and she sighs, lacing their fingers, "you're prettier than she is," he whispers in her ear, "and you have colors in your hair."

She rolls her eyes, but gives him a thin-lipped smile, "Glad to know you're not color blind," she grumbles, then looks up at Sikowitz, who'd just slammed in, coconut in hand.

After she spills her coffee all over New Girl's too-flat hair (it _was_ black, after all...wasn't like she was going to drink it, anyway,) and everyone runs out to save the day, she grabs Beck by the arm and raises a brow, smirking at him.

He glares at her, slightly, but stands up and follows her out of the room.

"Why'd you do that?" He asks, rifling through the bottom of his locker for a clean t-shirt. She reaches into hers and pulls one of his shirts out, throwing it at him and rolls her eyes.

"She was practically molesting you with her eyes," Jade drawls, "it's only fair that she be put in her place - she needs to know you're _mine_."

"I don't _belong_ to you," he challenges, rolling his eyes and walking towards the bathroom, "why don't you get that?" He opens the door, giving her a look as he walks in and pulls it shut behind him. Jade lets out a disgruntled sigh (he did too belong to her, and he knew it,) and follows him cautiously into the bathroom, glaring at the one other guy standing in front of the sink.

"You're not supposed to be in here," the guy stammers. She raises a brow and looks towards the door, smirking as the guy quickly scampers out. She kicks the one locked door with the toe of her boot, standing on her tip toes to see if she can peer over the top. She can't, but she can see Beck's hair over the stall and sighs, kicking at it again.

"I'm a gross guy's bathroom for you," she mutters, "the least you could do is open the door." She can practically feel him roll his eyes, but smiles softly as the door swings open. He raises a brow as she walks into the stall, her hand reaching immediately for his belt and beginning to expertly unbuckle it.

"What," he stammers, watching her hand slip down his pants, "are you doing, we're in school."

She gives him a sly smile, a quirk of her brow, and a shrug of her shoulder before dropping to her knees and pushing his hips against the stall door. She slides his pants and boxers down easily, taking his now-hard length in her hand and smirks up at him.

"Now," she mumbles, squeezing him softly, "you're not whose again?"

"Jade," she figures he's trying to sound stern, but his voice comes out more breathy, and his hips buck forward a little, probably involuntarily so, "don't."

She wraps her lips around his head, raising an eyebrow up at him. His eyes roll back slightly as she gives him another squeeze, and she chuckles around him as she takes him a little bit deeper, her tongue swirling around his head slowly. The vibration must feel good, because he lets out a breathy grunt, and it's really fucking sexy echoing off the bathroom walls and into her ears. She decides getting him off would probably be the best bet for getting the answer she wants (well, she'd decided that earlier, but she hadn't been sure if she was going to tease him mercilessly, or just kind of give. He was the _only_ one she would have chosen the latter for, by the way,) and begins bobbing her head a bit faster, taking him fully into her mouth as her eyes stay locked on his face. His teeth biting into his bottom lip, his forearms that were attached to the hands tangling in her hair, his eyes dark and focused on the crown of her head - it was really fucking sexy, to say the least, and Beck was _always_ sexy.

It doesn't take long - just a couple rough squeezes and another long hum before he's bucking his hips into her mouth, then bracing himself against the door, panting heavily. She licks him clean then stands, smirking at him as she swabs her thumb over her chin and sucks it into her mouth, not dropping her gaze from his the entire time. She stands on her toes, snaking her hand around the back of his head and pulling him down towards her, kissing him slowly and making sure that he can taste himself on her tongue before she pull back, smirking at him.

"Whose?" She rasps, raising a brow at him as his face sours slightly.

"Yours," he grumbles, with a slight frown on his lips as he pulls his pants back up, buckling his belt.

"Thought so," she says, letting out a dry chuckle and attempting to move past him. He catches her arm, then pins her against the stall door and kisses her hard on the lips, snaking his tongue into her mouth and leaving her a little dizzy when he pulls back. He drops a lazy kiss to her forehead, smiling down at her when she opens her eyes.

"Love you," he shrugs, when she gives him a questioning look. She smiles up at him, and then waits a few minutes after he leaves to walk out of the bathroom herself.

When Tori kisses Beck during their scene the next day, then smirks at her bitchily, Jade merely shrugs, licking her lips and smirking right back when Beck's cheeks turn a little pink (biting back a laugh when Tori actually_ notices_ this).

He did belong to her after all.


End file.
